


How To Let Yourself Move On

by EmboldenedBirdbrain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmboldenedBirdbrain/pseuds/EmboldenedBirdbrain
Summary: A much less sad sequel to "How To Make Every Mistake In The Book," in which I remind myself that I am allowed to not continue to hurt.





	1. Communion

Cough up the sandstorm of night,  
Gritty in your chest,  
Before it sharpens you into a weapon and dulls your eyes to blindness  
Before you turn the blade upon yourself.  
Wash it away, and spill daylight into your palms;  
Let it pool into your hands and drink your fill;  
Give the light leave to soften your gaze;  
Lick the golden sun from your lips and taste its sweetness.  
It will not make you whole, but it will make the incomplete parts less agonizing.  
It will not restore your faith, but it will give you strength to find it again.  
It will not heal you, but it will give you rest.  
Dear one, there is no drunkenness like hope, no ecstasy but love; so take, drink, and remember.


	2. Resurrection

I will write about you no more

For you are alive again

And I welcome you with open arms

But you have not changed as I have.

I know now you never died

Only froze in time like that would give you some control

I was a fool to lay flowers on an empty grave

Every elegy a mistake

I did not miss you

I missed our bond

And that, my dear Icarus

Is gone.

So enjoy your new life

And I will enjoy mine

Know well that I am here for you still

And know well that I am fine.


End file.
